eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Johnson
Lucas A. Johnson made his first appearance 3rd April 2008, he is portrayed by Don Gilet. He left EastEnders on 30 July 2010 but made a temporary return in 2016 before departing again on 10 March 2016. Profile Lucas is a complex man with two sides to his character. One side was a loving father, a pillar of the community. The other chewed and spat out his halo. He was once a drug addict, but he vowed to change his ways when his friend, Jordan, died. When he had a son with a fellow drug addict, Trina, he named the boy Jordan and removed the boy from his mother's harmful influence. But when Trina followed the pair to Walford, Lucas did his utmost to keep her away from Jordan. He accidentally killed her and hid her body. This wasn't a one-off - he later saw red and strangled wife Denise's ex-husband Owen with a bow tie and buried him in the Square. Lucas's facade began to crack as he tried to cover up his crimes. He finally revealed his guilt to Denise, then held her hostage, faking her death and holding a funeral service in her memory. Realising the error of his ways, Lucas allowed her to escape, and was arrested. He is currently serving life in prison. Kill Count Trina Johnson-September 2009: Exsanguination after being impaled on a rake by Lucas Owen Turner-November 2009: Strangled by Lucas Sugar - Drowned by Lucas Jade (Prostitute) -2010: Strangled by Lucas Gemma - Strangled by Lucas Total: 5 Storylines Lucas is the estranged father of Chelsea Fox, introduced when she tracks him down and discovers that he is a preacher. Lucas explains that he was seventeen when Chelsea was born and abandoned her and her mother Denise Fox as he could not cope with fatherhood. He became a drug addict but overcame his addiction and joined the church. Chelsea reluctantly agrees to give Lucas a chance, but is unhappy to learn he has a teenage son, Jordan Johnson. Lucas comes to Chelsea's aid when she develops a drug habit but Denise is furious to see him and tells him to stay away. Denise eventually forgives Lucas and they rekindle their relationship, becoming engaged. Jordan reveals that Lucas is still married to his mother, Trina Johnson, though Lucas explains they are separated as she abandoned Jordan after he was born prematurely and addicted to heroin. Trina repeatedly tries to come between Lucas and Denise. She eventually agrees to a divorce, planning to move to Walford to be with Jordan. Lucas and Trina have sex, and during an argument, Lucas pushes her away and unintentionally causes her throat to be impaled on a rake. He leaves her to die, making it appear that she died in an accident while taking drugs. The coroner subsequently gives a verdict of accidental death. Denise's ex-husband, Owen Turner, suspects Lucas was involved in Trina's death and confronts him on his wedding day. When Owen threatens to go to the police, Lucas strangles him to death. He marries Denise and buries Owen's body in Albert Square, under a tree planted in Trina's memory. When Jordan's dog, Sugar, starts sniffing around the tree, Lucas disposes of her at a nearby canal, telling his family that she ran away. Jordan is later hospitalised after being attacked by Ben Mitchell and Lucas blames himself, leading to him suffering a breakdown. He meets a woman named Jade in a bar and takes her to a secluded area, where he forces her to kneel and pray. Denise becomes suspicious after finding deep scratch marks on his neck, so Lucas takes her to visit Jade, who reveals that Lucas baptised her and washed away her sins. She says it will help her give up her alcohol dependence and get her daughter back. Denise tells Lucas that she is proud of what he has done. Owen's body is discovered when Trina's tree is accidentally broken. Lucas confesses to Denise, claiming he killed him in self-defence. Denise is horrified but urges Lucas not to tell the police. He later admits that he could have saved Trina's life but chose not to, claiming that he will go to the police and tell them everything. Instead, he takes Denise to a canal, intending to baptise her. When Denise refuses to submit to God, he strangles her and fakes her suicide. Lucas murders a prostitute, Gemma, who resembles Denise, and places her body in the canal. He implicates Denise in Trina and Owen's murders, while keeping her prisoner in the basement of the empty house next door. Lucas gradually realises that his actions were wrong and allows Denise to escape. He attempts to take his family hostage, but they escape and Lucas is arrested. In his jail cell, he scratches religious messages on the wall with his fingernails, causing them to bleed. He writes "sorry" in his blood, and hands his bible to an officer, saying he will not need it where he is going. In February 2011, Denise watches as Lucas is sentenced (off-screen) to life imprisonment. She celebrates her divorce from him, but does consider visiting him in January 2013 when he sends her a visiting order. Years later, after discovering Jordan has been in trouble with the police in December 2015, Denise tells Libby that she is going to visit Lucas in prison. Lucas is seen calling Denise on New Years Day 2016, asking why she did not come to see him in prison, as she wanted to talk to him about Jordan. Denise claims she changed her mind and she tells Lucas not to call her again, hanging up on him. Lucas then sends Denise a visiting order as he wants her to visit him in prison. Gallery 98. Lucas Johnson.png|Lucas Johnson - Name Card Lucas Johnson Prison Visiting Order (1 March 2016).jpg|Lucas Johnson Prison Visiting Order (2016) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopathic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Johnson Family Category:Fox Family Category:Killers Category:Pastors Category:1969 Births Category:2008 Arrivals Category:1995 Marriages Category:2009 Marriages Category:E20 Characters Category:Past Characters Category:2016 Departures